


Not... Exactly.

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, Scayo, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayo's POV. Possibly set after Touch and Go. What if there was something else that needed discussed? Rated for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not... Exactly.

As I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my body and my hair dripping down my back, there was a knock. Assuming it was Gordon sneaking another jibe I opened the door. 

  
"Hi... " It was Scott, undoubtedly ready to finish his lecture.

  
"Uh hi." I hesitated, trying to cover my shoulders as my hair fell forward. Uncomfortable and exposed, I automatically went on the defensive. "If you're here to give me a second tongue-lashing, don't bother."

  
"No, not ... exactly." he retorted quickly. Pushing the door open and slipping inside, he closed it silently behind him.

  
I stood there in my towel, tiny beads of water trailing rivers down my legs and dripping from the ends of my hair. His piercing eyes looked me over with a stare that resembled a predator sizing up his prey. I felt unusually insecure under his gaze. My breathing became shallow as my eyes wandered south. I admit part of me was sizing him up as well. He caught me staring. I felt embarrassed and turned my head to blush.

  
Just as swiftly as I took my eyes off him, he lunged towards me, pushing me against the wall. His fingers laced in mine, he held my hands up above my head, and pressed his body against me preventing my escape. My towel loosened and unraveled. The only thing keeping it on was the resistance between our bodies. He moved in slowly, his breath warm against my neck and face. The air between our mouths was hot and moist, saturated with the scent of our arousal.

  
"I'm not imagining things. You want this too, right?"

  
I trembled, strangely nervous around him and yet completely turned on by his advances "I..." I stuttered.

  
I couldn't deny it so said nothing.

  
He kissed my neck feverishly, making a moist path of hungry nibbles upward until be met my mouth. "So what are we going to do about this?" he breathed across my lips, waiting for my response.

  
I took a deep breath and hesitated. Here was the object that had suddenly started invading my dreams, pressed against me, his manhood thrust hard into my thigh, my towel the only thing standing between us.

  
I pressed my lips to his and devoured his mouth in the way I'd only seen in the movies. His hands released their hold on my wrists and pushed my wet hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ears. His hands snaked down to caress the curves of my body. His manly grip sunk deep into my hips and waist as he pulled me into him. His fingers ran down past the small of my back on their way to clench my ass as he thrust himself forward and grinding his hips further into my thigh. Backed up against the wall, I surrendered to his strength, allowing him to explore just how vulnerable I was to his charm.

  
My towel fell to the floor as I clutched the back of his neck and pulled him down to deepen the embrace, gasping for breaths between kisses. I lifted one leg and wrapped it around his thigh bringing him closer.

  
"This is bad" I whispered between breaths.

  
"I know," he groaned back, ripping his jeans open at the fly to release the pressure building under their restraint.


End file.
